


Super Go! MakoMako-kun!

by Chezmeralda



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoharu Fanfiction Festival, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A manga series with a protagonist uncannily similar to Makoto, but who is the author?</p><p>//ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE (focusing on other projects rn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Go! MakoMako-kun!

"I'm telling all of you, he looks just like Mako-chan!"

Haru glanced over from his lunch to see Rei, Gou, and Chigusa hunched over Nagisa, who was currently shoving a very sparkly looking manga in their faces. He tilted his head a bit, squinting at the title to read it better.

 _Super Go MikoMiko-kun!_ Incredible...

"Well, I suppose if you analyze his character stats in the back, and his likes and dislikes, he bears striking resemblance to Makoto-senpai..." Rei tentatively agreed, holding the pages askew to read the character profiles in the back. "'Third Year. Height is 184 centimeters. Scorpio. Likes cats, green curry, and chocolate. Hates ghosts.' This is uncannily Makoto-senpai..."

Nagisa slapped the manga closed between his hands, frantically glancing between the two of them. Gou held a different volume in her fingers and was reading it quickly, eyes sparkling with genuine interest. "I think I'm happiest about his outfit," she whispered, expression becoming quite like the one she always wore when confronted with muscles to ogle.

Chigusa leaned in, eyes going wide and a slight blush on her cheeks. Was the outfit really that impressive? Haru went back to eating.

"Sorry I'm late!" Makoto came up with his lunch, apologetic smile on his face. Haru blinked up at him, noting that he was slightly out of breath. It looked as though he ran here. "Sensei took longer than I thought he would."

"Hello, Tachibana-senpai," Chigusa offered shyly as she glanced between him and the manga that Gou held open in her hands. Haru watched Makoto tilt his head as he glanced at them, Nagisa and Rei doing a similar action of watching him and going back to the book.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

"Mako-chan do you know any mangakas?" Nagisa blurted, standing up so he was toe to toe with Makoto and leering up at him. Makoto shrunk back slightly, startled by how close he was suddenly.

"No? Can't say that I do, not unless Haru counts," Makoto mused.

Nagisa shook his head. "No, Haru-chan doesn't count. Unless he's published and has sold manga."

"Then, no. I can't say I'm acquainted with any mangakas," Makoto replied. "Why?"

Haru watched as Nagisa frantically flipped the pages, opening it to one that he deemed appropriate, and all but shoved it under Makoto's nose. "Because this guy looks almost exactly like you!" he cried, pointing frantically at the paper.

Haru scooted over when Makoto numbly took the book from Nagisa, sitting down next to him in his usual spot. Rei, Nagisa, Gou, and Chigusa peered at him through the tops of the manga volumes they held, waiting for a reaction. "Well," Makoto cleared his throat. "He has green eyes."

Nagisa let out a whine. "Mako- _chaaaaaaaaannnn_ ," he exclaimed. "That's not what I meant! His face! Look! He even does the head thing."

"What head thing?"

" _YOUR_ head thing!" Nagisa sounded almost exasperated. Almost. "And he's tall like you! And he has the same likes and dislikes! And he acts like you, too! And-"

Makoto chuckled, putting a hand up to stop him. "I honestly doubt that," he replied. "It must be a coincidence."

It was at this, Rei spoke up. "While I would agree with you under normal circumstances, Makoto-senpai," he began, "I began to suspect that perhaps you have an admirer who is in the manga industry when even this character's sign is the same as yours."

Makoto's eyes went wide with ill contained amusement. "Really? He's also a Scorpio?" he asked, flipping to the back of the book where the character profile was. 

"Yes, it seems so," Rei continued, moving to sit next to him to follow along with Makoto. Haru glanced over at them before putting another piece of mackerel in his mouth. "It would also appear that his motif is usually in green, secondary being orange. And as you can see, his magical boy outfit is complimentary to his back muscles."

At hearing this piece of information, Haru leaned over to look at the image they were currently discussing. It was a perspective shot of a character that, and Haru would never admit out loud, looked a lot like Makoto. 

The perspective was from below, looking up at the character posed in a heroic stance, but the outfit was rather... incredible? Magical? Haru wasn't sure what to think of it. It had tight fitting pants (spandex?) held up by suspenders that were met with heeled boots, and Haru couldn't quite tell where the boots ended and the pants began, although Haru guessed that they ended at just below the knee. The top half of the outfit was just as tight, a suit vest with no back and coattails, no shirt underneath, and around his neck was a choker with a bow and a bell. The whole outfit was white, with green accents and ruffles here and there. 

His arms had bracelets on that were glowing orange, and from what Haru could tell, they were the reason he was currently in such an outfit. He felt Makoto shake his head next to him, and he glanced up. "I don't know how this outfit is even remotely possible," he said to Rei. 

Rei adjusted his glasses. "Well, it's certainly rather fantastic," he remarked, "but truly what's remarkable about all of this is how the protagonist is eerily similar to you."

"I agree!" Gou chimed in, flipping open a page and showing Makoto. "I could recognize those back muscles anywhere! Makoto-senpai, are you _sure_ you don't have a secret mangaka admirer?"

"Gou-chan, if he knew who it was, then obviously it wouldn't be a secret admirer! Duh!" Nagisa dodged the incoming swipe from Gou. Haru had to stifle a laugh when he looked at the panel in question. It seemed as though the enemy underling had fallen in love with the protagonist's back muscles, and was making no effort to hinder the quest at hand.

"What do you think, Haru?" Makoto asked gently, prompting Haru to look up at him. He shrugged.

"It's just a manga," was all he said on the matter, and Makoto returned the volume to Nagisa. 

"I'm sure it's just an eerie coincidence," he replied. 

Chigusa pointed to something on the page, getting Gou's attention. "His last name is 'Sudachi'," she said. Four sets of eyes turned to Makoto, who flustered through his lunch, stuffing an octopus sausage in his mouth.

"That can't be a coincidence!" Gou exclaimed as she flips through the pages, before turning back to the page with his character stats. "'Sudachi Mikoto'. Makoto-senpai!"

Nagisa peered over on the book and Gou showed him. His eyes went wide, turning to Rei and the girls. "We should totally find out who wrote this manga! Maybe they're from here."

Rei nodded his agreement. "With the evidence of his personal trivia, it's safe to assume that the person who created this series is from this school, or is closely familiar with Makoto-senpai."

"We should ask the art club if they know anyone who draws manga," Chigusa said as she picked up a volume. 

Gou turned to Makoto, who looked had subdued worry on his face. "Anyone in your life that sticks out when you think of the words 'secret admirer'?" she asked.

Makoto blinked, pondering the thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Not really," he replied, going back to finishing his lunch.

"'Kawase Shun', huh?" Nagisa sounded smug. "Okay, let's go! We should check the school directory for a 'Kawase Shun'."

The four of them stood up and hurried away from the roof, leaving Haru and Makoto alone to finish the rest of their lunch in silence. It was a peaceful quiet as Haru finished off the last of his rice. He turned to look at Makoto. "You're not curious?" he asked.

Makoto gave him a smile before shrugging one shoulder. "I mean, it _is_ an odd coincidence," he began, fiddling with the flecks of rice he had left in his bento. "But I'm sure there are other people out there who are like me. I'm pretty average, so I don't think it's too far off to assume that someone else just happens to know someone with similar traits."

Haru pursed his lips when he heard Makoto's words. "Makoto is Makoto," he said tersely. He watched Makoto blink before receiving a smile.

"Thank you, Haru," he said brightly. Haru narrowed his eyes; he could tell Makoto didn't get what he meant. They stood up together as lunch break neared its end.

"Do you think that those four will find out who the author is?" Makoto asked in passing as they headed to class. Haru shrugged. He honestly doubted it.

They got back to class and several heads turned to look at them when they entered. "Yo, Tachibana!" one boy called and Makoto went to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is this you?" the boy held up the very same manga Nagisa had so frantically brought to school and shown everyone on the roof. Makoto blinked before laughing breathily.

"No, it's not," he said. The boy arched an eyebrow at him, looking from the manga protagonist Makoto and back.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Makoto affirmed. "A friend of mine asked me that during lunch, but it's not me, I promise."

One girl piped up. "I would have to disagree," she said. "It seems _uncannily_ like you. Have a lover in the manga industry, Tachibana-kun?"

Haru glared at the back of the girl's head before turning to see Makoto's ears stain the most brilliant shade of red. "N-no," he stammered. "No one like that..."

The girl looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Really? That's too bad," she cooed. "It's a really popular series. Even my sister loves it."

Makoto just rubbed the back of his neck, looking bashful. "It's that good?" he asked quietly.

The boy - Ishida? - nodded his head. "Yeah," he answered. "Even I like it. It's pretty good."

"You like everything, Ishida-kun," the girl taunted.

"Shut up, Minako-chan."

Haru looked out the window and sighed, twirling his pencil between his fingers. It was just a manga. He waited for class to be over; he wanted to swim. He glanced over at Makoto, who merely tilted his head with a smile. _You'll be able to swim soon_ it seemed to say, and Haru turned away again, feeling the pout on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know anything about Japanese kanji, you can guess who the manga protagonist and the mangaka are...


End file.
